


Even Love's Wounds Will Heal

by changingsmile



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Non Idol AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingsmile/pseuds/changingsmile
Summary: Lacking both i7 and Haruki, Nagi is a more somber version of his idol self. Much like his father he falls in love in Japan and much like his brother he is unable to deal with these emotions. Will he be able to come to terms with his past and identity, or will the wounds inflicted by them hold him back forever?





	Even Love's Wounds Will Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Nagi - 23 years old  
Ryunosuke - 26 years old

He'd been preparing for this trip for months now. 

It was not often that the prince found himself on the verge of being overwhelmed. It was not often that his duties would overcome him. He had mastered his own emotions and performed as he was expected. The young boy who’d lock himself away and cry out, wondering why his brother had to be so cruel, wondering why the one person who truly treated him with kindness had to die, was a distant memory. Now as an adult, his mother’s pendant around his neck was the most vulnerable thing about him at any given time. 

Yet he began to make mistakes. One careless mistake was enough cause for alarm, let alone two. No matter how small, they were still a blemish on his - no - on his brother's record. In the end what he did was not for himself, but to ultimately make his brother look good. His successes were his brother's successes and so were his failures even if Seto would have preferred otherwise. Relationship with his brother aside, Nagi knew himself well enough to decide when he needed a break from being himself. Because being himself was sometimes too insufferable. That led him here in Japan, standing in front of a hotel alone with no servants, attendants, helpers, or otherwise. In a country with a language far from his native tongue but still familiar and comfortable. 

No one here should know who he is. He may get curious looks but no expressions of recognition flit over any citizens face. Perfect. 

Figuring he has loitered long enough, Nagi steps foot into the hotel. 

-

Ryunosuke, unlike the prince, could not escape to another country when overwhelmed. His younger brothers needed him, his father needed him, the hotel needed him, and his various part time jobs needed him. Not to say that he did not have ways to escape at all. It was not being Ryunosuke that he wanted to run away from or even his family, it was simply the weight of his responsibilities and obligations. A debt looming over his and his father's head being the forefront. 

When he was coming back from one such tryst away from reality, he got a call from his stepfather. Rest never lasted long it seemed. 

"Ryunosuke, how far away from the hotel are you?"

He scanned his surroundings before answering. 

"About 5 minutes?" 

He heard a sigh of relief. 

"Good. Come back as quickly as possible. We have an extremely important guest staying with us for a month. I'll fill you in once you're here." 

Ryunosuke hurried to the hotel once the call was over and made his way to the back entrance. He wouldn't want to greet any customers in his current attire. Once changed he headed to the lobby where his stepfather and the presumed "important guest" were waiting. 

-

"Ah, there you are!" 

Relieved Ryunosuke’s stepfather beckoned him over. 

"This is who will be tending to you during your stay, Rokuya-san. He is my own stepson so I assure you your identity will remain confidential." 

Nagi thanked him before turning to get a better look at the other man. He did not necessarily _ want _ a personal attendant, but he found it pertinent to disclose who he was to the owner of the establishment. Once revealed, it was impossible for him to ask for normal treatment. Although if this was the face -and body- of the person who was to tend to him, he could not say it was a completely unfavorable arrangement. Ryunosuke looked nothing like the refined men and women he was used to, even when in a suit, but that seemed to add to his charm regardless. 

Nagi bowed slightly. 

"I'll be in your care." 

Ryunosuke wasn't expecting the guest to be quite so beautiful and prayed that his thoughts were not on his face in full view. A friend of his always said that Ryunosuke was easy to read and his stepfather would definitely not appreciate him ogling their customers. Just as he was about to wax-poetic about getting sucked into the other's eyes, he snapped out of it. Noticing those very eyes were looking at him expectantly. What did he miss…? 

"My bags? Tsunashi-shi?" 

Ah. Right. He was working. And how did he know his name? 

Flustered he stuttered out an apology. 

"I-I apologize. I look forward to making your stay as comfortable as possible." With that he bowed 90 degrees then speed walked to a luggage cart. 

How did he manage to embarrass himself in front of the important guest within a few minutes and what made him important in the first place? 

With these thoughts he collected Nagi's luggage and led him to his room. 

-

"I'm sorry if this is rude but...who exactly are you?" 

Nagi hid his amusement at the question. 

"Did your stepfather not tell you?" 

"No..he meant to but didn't get the chance."

Initially he was going to tell the truth, but something about Ryunosuke had him feeling mischievous. Odd. 

"Why not try guessing?" He flashed a small smile. 

"Huh?" Ryunosuke heard him but the sudden smile had him reeling. 

"It is rude to make your guests repeat themselves." Nagi said clearly not serious.

"Sorry! Hm.." Ryunosuke thought it over. Nagi was wearing expensive looking clothing, was too beautiful to be real, and had a refined air maybe he was

"A famous foreign actor or model? That would make sense, I think." 

The way Ryunosuke’s face scrunched up in thought was almost cute enough that Nagi confessed right away. _ Almost. _

"While I'm flattered I'm sad to say my job is not quite so fun." _ Despite childhood aspirations for otherwise. _ He didn't add.

"This is my room correct?" Ryunosuke noticed he never got a clear answer but let the topic go. 

Whoever he was, he must be wealthy since this floor was only given to guests with money to spare.

-

Ryunosuke gave Nagi a tour of his space after setting his bags inside and offered him his number.

"Only if you're comfortable with that of course! It would just make it easier for you to contact me if you need anything." 

Agreeing Nagi took out his phone and he saved his number as _ Cute Bellhop. _

Before Ryunosuke could turn away and leave after giving his goodbyes, Nagi gently grabbed his upper arm. Pointedly making eye contact he gave Ryunosuke a smile that had charmed many before him and asked

“Take me out to dinner? I want to know where a local would go.”

Nagi phrased it as a question, but his hand gently applying pressure to Ryunosuke’s bicep made it obvious he would accept only one answer. Fighting the flush that was travelling its way from his neck to his face, Ryunosuke barely got out a reply.

“Of course! I would be happy too.” If his voice was pitched a little higher than usual no one needed to know. 

Blonde hair shifting from his satisfied nod, Nagi allowed his touch to linger. He pulled away slowly fingertips lightly brushing down Ryunosuke’s arm. And poor Ryunosuke lost the battle against his own body, face noticeably red now. Despite the embarrassment dinner with this mysterious, beautiful guest who was flirting with him -_ was he flirting or am I mistaken- _were not the worst plans he could have. 

Nagi figured he could leave the rest of his teasing for later in the night. It was not often that someone captured his attention so he felt compelled to see where this would go. 

He would not allow it to go too far, though, he still was a prince after all.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is actually an ot3 but Gaku wont appear until later  
I'll update the tags accordingly  
This may or may not end up being rated E in the future it'll be a surprise for us all


End file.
